DiAngelo Duo
by nbaluver11
Summary: AU where Bianca's alive and never joined the Hunters of Artemis. Takes place right after BoO ended, just with Bianca in the mix of things. The Seven's of course in it, with Solangelo and maybe a less depressed Nico? We'll see. K because I don't want anything smutty.
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is a Bianca and Nico AU where Bianca's alive and NOT part of the Hunters of Artemis. Because let's face it; she loves Nico and would never leave him. This first chapter thingy is just a prologue with 2 scenes, to kinda set the mood. I wrote these just to get in the feeling of writing in Bianca's perspective. On Sunday I'll start the main storyline, beginning right where BoO left off, with Solangelo and all that fun stuff. Enjoy.**

Bianca:

"Do you want to be part of the Hunters, Bianca?" Artemis's silver eyes glint in the moonlight. Everyone is gathered around, looking at me. The Hunters, with their silver bows, are already analyzing me, like I'm competition.

Nico's pulling at my jacket, and when I look at him, tears are welling up, threatening to spill. "Of course not, what kind of question is that? I could never leave Nico." I get on one knee and hug him, reassuring him that I will be there for him.

The cold air whips Nico's hair into his face and I brush it away. "Thank you, Bianca. I love you," Nico's voice cracks, and I hug him tighter.

"That settles it," Artemis turns to her Huntresses and orders them to set up camp. It seems funny to me that a 12 year-old girl is ordering around people older than her, but then I remember she's actually a god, and the Greek gods exist.

"Is that really Artemis, like in Mythomagics? Can she really do 600 damage and go invisible at night?" Nico starts bouncing up and down in excitement. "This is _so _cool."

Behind me, I hear someone chuckle and turn back to see who it is. Thalia's smiling at Nico, and I can't help but join her. Nico tugs on my furry scarf and I turn back to him. "Yes?"

"I think I have her card. Do you think I can get her signature? That would be so cool if I got a god's signature!" A smile spreads across his face at that idea. I look at Thalia and give her a questioning look.

"Yeah, just don't ask her when she's in a bad mood. She likes turning people into jackalope," Thalia whispers to Nico, like it's a secret. "Here, I'lll come with you." She sticks out her hand and Nico takes it eagerly.

He gets the card out and explaining the Artemis card to Thalia, who's leading him to Artemis. I turn back to Percy and thank him. "If it weren't for you, we would be captured, or dead by now."

He smiles sadly. "This is just the beginning. We need to get Annabeth back and stop this _Great Stirring_."

"Father, you need to help the gods. If the gods fall, _you are not safe here_." Nico's on his knees, tears streaming down his face. Nico and I are in the throne room, a huge expansive room of blackness.

Demeter yawns. "But will Kronos appreciate grain more than the gods? I really feel like he would."

Persephone's the only one that's remotely worried. "Please Persephone," I turn to her, knowing she has the most empathy. "So many people would die. Who would praise your beautiful tulips if there are no humans to grow them?"

She huffs and looks away; I know I hit something. So I keep pressing at it. "And what about you, Father? Do you really want _billions _of souls flooding your already overfilled Underworld. It would be a mess, a total and utter mess."

Hades, on his throne of black marble and bones, stands up and hushes me. "Fine, _fine._ If it will shut you and your blabbering, I'll do it." He then turns to his skeletal guards. "Gather the army. _Everyone. _Prepare for war. Get my chariot ready." He shoots a dozen other commands to the skeletons guarding the throne room, and they all go with a nod of their skull.

Father snaps and his Helm of Darkness hardens out of the shadows. He places the helm on his head, and I shield my mind from the dark thoughts emanating from it. I've gotten so used to the dark thoughts radiating from my dad that I'm pretty my much immune to the helm.

His obsidian chariot rolls into the throne room, pulled by skeleton horses with manes of fire. They neigh and pull at their bridles, wanting freedom. Hades soothes them and hops in, staff in hand. Persephone's dress solidifies into pink armor with flowery designs. Demeter also looks prepared for war, with a farming scythe in her hand.

"Get in," Hades looks at the both of us and we shuffle forward, our matching Stygian Iron swords if front of us. Mrs. O'Leary bounds toward us and joins us in the chariot, totally comfortable being in the presence of 3 gods.

I stand next to Nico, holding his hand. I squeeze it and smile. "We did it. We convinced him," Nico beams at me. I know he wants to impress Percy, his longtime crush.

Hades snaps and a crevice opens in the ceiling. Clashes and cries of monsters and demigods alike. "Death is coming," he roars and whips the reigns of the skeleton horses.

We soar upwards, toward Manhattan and the battle. I brace myself for the Shadow Traveling, but we just appear in the middle of a packed street. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they do, I can tell how bad the situation is. Luke, or more accurately, _Kronos, _turns to us and smiles smugly.

With us comes thousands of skeletons armed to the tooth. A whole arsenal of hellhounds solidify from the shadows and growl at Kronos's army. The only thing keeping his army from pooping their pants and fleeing is Kronos's willpower.

"Hades, welcome to the party," Kronos's smile widens and strides toward the chariot.

"Kronos, looking young," Hades says through grit teeth. The Helm of Darkness on his head pulses even stronger, fueled by Hades's hatred and anger. Shadows grew longer, and everyone's fears grew exponentially. "There was always something my siblings and I always agreed on. You were a horrible father."

Demeter nods in agreement, her glare could kill. In that moment, I realize Nico and I stand there in direct line of fire between Kronos and Hades. "That's not how you should treat your father," Kronos snaps and creates a barrier between the two tremendous armies, blocking Percy, a few others and himself from the rest of us.

Hades snarls in disgust. "Coward," he mutters, and louder he says, "ATTACK!"

A few things happen all at once. The two armies clash, skeletons clicking, hellhounds yowling, and the clash of metal on metal. I feel Father, Persephone, and Demeter prepare to attack, so I steer Nico clear from their line of fire.

A bolt of pure darkness streaks from Father's hand into Kronos's impenetrable wall, dropping the air temperature a good 20 degrees. Persephone flicks her hand and thousands of sharpened leaves and petals fly into the battle, downing hundreds of monsters.

Demeter pounds on her scythe, and a wheat-y smell fills the air. A whole column of giants are turned to wheat stalks, right in the middle of Manhattan. Father sends another cold shaft of darkness into Kronos's wall, but it holds firm. Nico pulls me from the chariot and we help cut through the monsters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

Bianca:

"_Nico,_ can you please listen to Will for a change?" I look Nico right in the eye, holding him still. His hands are trying to push against my stomach, and he wriggles out of my grip. "Please, you're turning into shadows. He can help you."

I see him blush a deep red and he pulls away. A small part of me knows he has a crush on Will, but I don't bring it up. I know it's been hard on him accepting him being gay. "But for three whole days? What will I do there, all alone?" He sits down on Hazel's bed and I sit across from him. The purple flames from the torch above our cabin door send our shadows dancing on the black walls.

"Of course I'll be there. Will might need me to direct you and your melting," I reassure him. He looks up from his feet and smiles. "Now let's get these three days over with." I pat him on the leg and we leave the Hades cabin and find Will waiting for us, his medical kit by his feet.

Will flashes me a smile and I squeeze Nico's hand. "I'll check up on you later today," he lets go of my hand and walks toward Will. He falls in line with Will's long strides and they walk toward the infirmary.

I let my gaze wander across the busy camp. The Hephaestus cabin shuffles around aimlessly, deep in grief by Leo's death. The tattered Hunters of Artemis and Amazons are setting up their silver and gold tents respectively. Another temporary tent has been set up as an extension of the hospital. There have been so many wounded people during the last battle that the infirmary has been overrun by the injured.

I walk over to Annabeth and Piper, asking them if I could help with anything. Piper shakes her head. "Thanks for asking though. Just keep an eye on Nico, he's been worn out pretty thin after taking the statue across the Atlantic."

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything," While the Seven and Nico have been away, I was one of the oldest at camp, kind of leading the defenses against the Romans. Now that they're back, I feel in the loop about certain things, even though I was never really close to any of them to begin with.

I walk over to the Hunters' tents and find Thalia, who I don't even know is alive. I check the largest tent and find her sitting on a cot, someone patching up a gash along her forehead. "Thalia!"

I run to her cot and sit right next to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" I restrain myself from asking more questions. Thalia smiles, the same 13 year old smile she's smiled for the past 4 years.

"Yes, I'm fine," she dismisses the person attending her and closes a divider from the rest of the Hunters. She looks around quietly and whispers in a lower voice. "It was brutal. Orion decimated us. Even with our combined power, the Amazons and the Hunters, we could barely fight him off. He would have killed us all, but thank Artemis we weren't his target. I feel bad for your brother and Reyna. They must have never slept knowing he was after them." Thalia looks around again, an almost crazed look in her eyes. "It was horrible," she whispers even softer.

I go to comfort her, just imagining how crazy it must have been, seeing her fellow Hunters slaughtered at Orion's hand. I've heard enough of Nico retelling me how ruthless Orion was, and I don't want to hear more so I switch subjects.

"But we did it. It's all fixed, and more recruits will fill your ranks. And now the Hunters and Amazons are friends. It's going to get better." I wrap my arm around my closer friend and let her rest her head on my shoulders.


End file.
